rp_legendafandomcom_cs-20200215-history
User blog:Eynor/Srdce z ledu 41
'Konec, zvonec?' "Nikdy jsi nebyla krásnější," Theraldis vydechl očarovaně před stanem, ze kterého vyšla v doprovodu magistra Aethase a Lana'thel, s něžným úsměvem si prohlédl její postavu v bílé krajce, pak poklekl, aby pohladil její klenoucí se bříško a vtiskl na něj polibek. Aethas a Lana'thel se zastavili kousek stranou a na rtech jim hrály úsměvy, kterých si možná ani sami nebyli vědomi. Isiel si povzdechla a položila mu ruku na hlavu, kterou dnes zdobila čelenka se smaragdy, pak ho pohladila po dlouhých vlasech. "Myslela jsem, že nosívá smůlu vidět nevěstu před obřadem," namítla Lana'thel, "ale co horšího by se ještě mohlo stát. Jen je to dost nešťastně zvolená doba, magistře Silversun, sotva za pár hodin se máme hlásit u portálu v plné polní." "Jsem si jist, že ohledně svatební noci tenhle šťastný pár nic nepromeškal za ty roky, co je vídám spolu," poznamenal Aethas úsměvně, ale beze stopy sarkasmu. Sledoval Theraldisovo něžné gesto vůči nevěstě a jeho úsměv se prohloubil. "Snad ho ty vzpomínky zahřejí na ledových pláních Northrendu," Lana'thel na okamžik sevřela ruku na jílci legendárního meče u svého boku, "některé z nás bude tam hřát jen myšlenka na pomstu..." "Pst. Slova o válce sem dnes nepatří," Aethas na ni káravě pohlédl, pak oslovil dvojici. Isiel s věnečkem z divokých květin a zralých jahod z Nagrandu se skláněla nad Theraldisem, objímala jeho hlavu a její rozpuštěné vlasy ho skoro celého zakryly jako závoj. Téměř mu bylo líto je vyrušit, ale čas se krátil. "Připraveni? Princ Sunstrider čeká s ostatními u vodopádů na severu, aby vedl váš obřad, jak slíbil. Přenesu nás k němu." Isiel kývla a ustoupila, Theraldis se narovnal a vzal ji za ruku. Aethas učinil nacvičené gesto pro transmutaci prostoru a krajina s malým elfím táborem se jim rozmlžila před očima, vzápětí se stíny a barvy zaostřily do podoby grandiózního vodopádu spadajícího z Trůnu elementů do hlubin jezera. Octli se na ostrově, kde u staré kamenné brány šamanského chrámu čekal sám Princ Sunstrider spolu s dalšími ze svého doprovodu, kteří její okolí ozdobili květy, jejichž semínka s sebou někteří nesli již od chvíle, kdy upouštěli Quel'Thalas. "Stále to nechápu," šeptala tiše Theraldisovi, "jak si princ našel čas na obřad pro dva z jeho zástupu, když se chystá na dobývání Ledové Koruny?" "Bylo to moje speciální přání, na které jsem měl nárok za... úspěch v boji," Theraldis trochu zaváhal, než vyslovil ten popis svého a Vaelova šíleného kousku. Zvedl ke rtům její ručku a políbil ji, zadíval se jí do očí a vložil do toho pohledu všechen svůj pověstný šarm. Povzdechla si, pochopila, že víc z něj nedostane. "Také netuším, proč zde není Vael'thas. Nikdy bych nemyslela, že si tohle nechá ujít. Taková možnost tropit si z tebe žerty, aniž by ses mohl bránit," rozhlédla se po čekajících elfech, ke kterým ji Theraldis vedl, jako by snad byla jejich královna. Magistr Silversun si jemně odkašlal: "No... Vael měl také nárok na zvláštní odměnu..." Ucítil, jak zaváhala uprostřed kroku, a stiskl její ruku pevněji: "Přál si zalétat... eechm... povozit se na Al'arovi," Theraldis měl zatraceně co dělat, aby to vyslovil, aniž by dostal záchvat smíchu, "snad můj budoucí švagr neskončil v lazaretu." Její mlčení ho dost znervózňovalo, doufal, že ji zbrklost jejího paličatého bratra nezranila. Konečně stanuli přímo v kamenné bráně před samotným Princem, který se na oba vlídně usmíval. V hluboké úctě před ním poklekli a on začal dojemně hovořit o naději a budoucnosti, kterou donedávna sin'dorei neměli... o naději a budoucnosti, kterou symbolizuje i jejich svatební obřad. thumb|left|700px Povšiml si, že se Isielina ruka na té jeho chvěje v pravidelných intervalech a s obavou se jí zadíval ze strany do tváře. Neplakala, jak se obával. Bojovala se záchvatem smíchu. "Lásko?" zašeptal zmateně a ona na něj upřela rozzářené oči. "Nic se neděje," odvětila také šeptem, "jen jsem právě po desítkách let prohrála svou sázku se Satherou." "Kurýrko Snow... kurýrko Silversun," Princův melodický hlas ji přiměl otočit se od Theraldise a přátel, kteří jim přáli štěstí. "Výsosti," hluboce se poklonila, ale Kael'thas ji zadržel a přiměl se narovnat. "Ani netušíte, jak moc mi trhá srdce, že se nedočkám tance s nevěstou. Ale víte, že jsme se zavázali našemu spojenci a pánovi pomoci v boji. Sice vám odvedu novomanžela, ale po konci tažení snad konečně nastane doba, kdy si na společný tanec najdeme čas. Pokusím se vám Theraldise vrátit, než se mu narodí dědic," svlékl hedvábnou rukavici zdobenou zlatým znakem fénixe a vzal její ruku do své, pak ji otočil dlaní nahoru. "Už jste se dohodli, jak se dítě bude jmenovat?" usmál se a ona jen rozpačitě zakroutila hlavou. "Váš otec byl skvělý mág a dlouhověký přítel Silvermoon i Kirin Tor, Isiel. Co ho pojmenovat po něm... tedy, pokud to bude chlapec?" "To je... krásný nápad, Výsosti, děkuji," znejistěla ještě víc, když jí do dlaně položil malý sametový váček. "Budu rád, když se dnes vrátíte do bezpečí Vznešeného Domova spolu s Rommathem a Aethasem, isiel. Grand Magistr bude učit náš lid nakládat s magií podle lekcí lorda Illidana a Aethas má za úkol po obnově města vyhledat nové spojence a být k ruce Lor'themarovi. Zde v Outlandu ponechám jen techniky a arkanisty, kteří si přejí prohloubit své vědomosti. Vrátíme se sem, až dobyjeme Ledovou Korunu." "Já... ano, jistě, Výsosti. Theraldis si také přál, abych doprovodila Rommatha zpět a nezůstávala zde." "Je mi líto, že musím zkrátit váš krásný den, ale pomalu bude čas se rozloučit. Přijměte toto jako dar, Isiel. Je to jedna z věcí, které mi zbyly po matce, jedna z těch, které s jejím rodem putovaly z Kalimdoru. Semínko alor'el, milencova lístku, rostliny, která prý za dob první Studny rostla běžně a nyní je vzácná i mezi našimi nočními bratranci. Matka mi vyprávěla, že i když rostlina vyroste pro každého, kdo by ji zasadil, rozkvete jen páru, který se doopravdy miluje. Nemyslím, že bych ji od dob, co padl Silvermoon, chtěl ještě někdy zasadit, ale mám plnou důvěru ve vás a vašeho ješitného magistra.Nebylo by krásné, kdyby alor'el nakonec vykvetla v Quel'Thalas, až se do něj vrátí věčné jaro?" Ten dar byl tak vzácný, že se nezmohla na slovo, i když si ho ani na okamžik nepřipadala hodna. Sevřela dlaň a přitiskla ji k srdci, zatímco se k ní Princ sklonil a políbil ji na čelo, zašeptal slova požehnání. Theraldis ji během jeho slov objal kolem ramen, pak se Kael'thasovi také poklonil. "Je na čase se rozloučit," řekl Princ smutně, pak vykročil pryč. Isiel se obrátila v jeho náruči a přitiskla mu čelo k rameni, zatímco ji pohladil po vlasech. "Pamatuješ, když jsem ti ukazoval hvězdy nad Quel'Danas? Každý večer se budu dívat na tu naši. Kdyby se cokoli stalo, počkám u ní na tebe," zašeptal, protože cítil, že se rozplakala. Pevněji ji objal a přitiskl jí rty do vlasů. "To přesně teď potřebovala slyšet," zhodnotil Vael'thas jeho slova a shrnul si letecké brýle dozadu nad čelo. "Ah, tak přece jen se ti podařilo přistát a neuhořet? Přelet ohnivého dravce během svatebního slibu byl doopravdy dech beroucí. Pohled, který já a nikdo z přítomných patrně nikdy nezapomeneme... Jen jsem se na okamžik bál, že ho neudržíš, aby nepřistál na hlavě svému milovanému pánovi," Theraldis se zazubil na zaprášeného švagra a ten mu úsměv oplatil. "Hej, měl jsem co dělat, když zmerčil Prince. Málem začal kroužit a hnízdit, jsem ale zkušený pilot. Ale už jsou zase spolu, podívej," ukázal k místu na kraji ostrova, kde Princ téměř mateřsky kontroloval snad každé Al'arovo pírko. "Jen mne mrzí, že jsem nestihl tu část obřadu, kdy se ptají, jestli má někdo námitky proti svatbě. Protože podle té Aegwyniny věštby si prý Isi měla vzít prince. To abys trochu zapracoval na kariérním postupu." "Vaeli!" elfka se konečně otočila a zamračila se na něj z Theraldisovy náruče, rychle si otřela oči dlaní. "Ale jsem tu, i když jsem tě nevedl k oltáři. Přijměte oba mé blahopřání. Stejně tak přání lásky, zdraví a spousty bratříčků a sestřiček pro ten váš rodinný poklad. Nicméně je tu slib, který musím učinit, jinak můj duch nikdy nedojde pokoje: ano, dám na Theraldise pozor. Ochráním tvého miláčka třeba vlastním životem, protože raději budu čelit sněhům Northrendu a smrduté Pohromě, než tvému hněvu a výčitkám, sestřičko. Stačí?" usmál se na elfku. "Počkat, ty jdeš na sever také?" zarazil se Theraldis a Vael'thas si založil ruce na prsou a veledůležitě kývl. "Slunce pomáhej nám všem. A to jsem doufal, že se tam budu starat jen o svůj vlastní zadek. Neměj strach, Isiel, slibuji ti, že se o toho zmetka postarám za každou cenu, i proti jeho vůli. Ještě jsem ale chtěl, abys pro mne udělala něco v Silvermoon, ihned, jak se tam vrátíte. Vyhledáš elfa jménem Kredis a ukážeš mu prsten, který jsem ti dnes dal, ano?" "Dáváš mi úkoly, abych nestačila být smutná?" "Nebudeš smutná, dokud jsem tady. Je nějaká šance, že budeš mít do mého návratu cestu do Dalaranu za sestrami?" prsty jí něžně otíral mokré tváře a ona kývla. "Pokud bude možnost vyhnout se tomu fanatickému maršálovi, pak ano." "Všiml jsem si při poslední návštěvě, že dřív, než obnovili samotnou Citadelu, dali si Kirin Tor práci s Fontánou přání. Možná bys za mne do ní hodila mou minci pro štěstí? Když hezky poprosím?" "A pak, že velký magistr není pověrčivý," Vael'thas se dal do smíchu, "pujč mi také na chvíli nevěstu." "Samozřejmě, ale pak je až do odjezdu jen moje. A nesnaž se z ní tahat rozumy o mé sbírce," neochotně elfku pustil a Vael'thas ji se širokým úsměvem stiskl v náruči. "Opatruj sebe i prcka. A slib mi, že půjdu za kmotra," zašeptal jí ze strany do ouška a ona s utrápeným úsměvem kývla. Pak se sklonil, pohladil ji po bříšku a dodal: "A až trochu povyrosteš, naučím tě, jak deaktivovat arkánního golema a jak nejlíp rozsekat nemrtváka. A k čemu všemu je dobrá neviditelnost." "Vaeli," rozesmála se a trochu ho odstrčila, "v žádném případě ti to dítě nesvěřím, dokud se nenaučí manový štít a zpomalení pádu." "Ale no tak," bezmocně rozhodil rukama, "víš, kolikrát jsem spadl já, i na hlavu? A nechalo to na mně snad nějaké následky? Ne. Opovaž se to komentovat, Theraldisi," zavrčel stranou, pak svou sestru políbil na obě tváře. "Hodně štěstí a opatruj sebe i jeho, Vaeli," zašeptala a on s jiskrami v očích kývl. "Já teď půjdu... a budu... ehm, počkám u portálu," ukázal palcem přes rameno, když se Theraldis začal tvářit netrpělivě a očima mu naznačovat, aby padal pryč. Isiel ztěžka vydechla a zadívala se na Theraldise, který se natáhl a uloupil z jejího věnečku jednu jahodu. Polovinu jí ukousl a druhou jí vložil do úst, pak ji cvrnkl do nosu a dlouho si ji prohlížel, jako by si její podobu vrýval do paměti. "Víš, že mi budeš dlužit svatební noc? Já jen, abys nepočítala, že na to v Northrendu zapomenu," prohlásil s tím dávným frajerským tónem magistra, kterému nikdo nedokázal říci "ne". "Miluji tě," dostala ze sebe plačtivě, když konečně spolkla ten kousek jahody, který ji pro slzy tlačil v krku jako by měl ostny. "Slyšel jsem dobře?" sklonil k ní tvář, jako by nevěřil. "Miluji tě, Theraldisi," zopakovala a rozbrečela se. Popadl ji do náruče a zamumlal: "Tak teď už klidně můžu umřít. Já miluji tebe, Isiel Silversun. Vrátil bych se pro tebe i z pekel. Opatruj mé dítě a mou lásku, než se znovu shledáme," vtiskl jí na rty horký polibek, pak se sklonil, aby ještě jednou přitiskl tvář k jejímu bříšku. A pak byl on i celá elfí armáda pryč. I slunce Nagrandu jako by v tu chvíli začalo chladnout. thumb|left|700px 'Pokračovat ve čtení... ' Kategorie:Příspěvky do blogu